A secret
by KoiMorgenstern
Summary: Como es bien sabido Isabelle Lightwood al ser la única hija en una familia llena de hombres, trata de llamar la atención de sus hermanos mostrando su rebeldía al no querer salir con un Nephilim.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** **Hola! mucho gusto! espero que mi Fic sea de su agrado, es el primero, los comentarios son muy agradecidos! **

**Los personajes mencionados en este Fan Fiction no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare con su saga de Cazadores de sombras**

**Advertencia: Este Fic es Chica x Chica, estás advertid si no te gusta puedes devolverte y seguir con tu vida tranquila en el internet**

* * *

Fue aquella noche cuando, Isabelle descubrió que aquella confusión que sentía al acercarse mucho a Maia no era más que amor.

Isabelle y Maia habían quedado para verse en Pandemoniun, la discoteca favorita de Isabelle y Clary. La pelinegra como siempre se había ido muy arreglada, logrando captar la atención de muchos en aquel club; estaba vestida con un vestido largo negro con un corte en V y tacones rojo intenso. Izzy se había sentado en la barra esperando a la joven licántropo.

Pasados al menos 30 minutos de la llegada de la Hija de Raziel al club ella visualizó a la hermosa mujer lobo entrando por la puerta.

-Maia!- gritó con emoción la Nephilim-te estuve esperando, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Izzy, ¡lo siento! Hubo un problema con la manada- se excusó Maia- te vez muy linda por cierto.

-Gracias, tú también te vez hermosa- dijo devolviendo el cumplido- ¿quieres beber algo? Yo invito.

- tranquila, ahora no quiero beber nada, ¡vamos a bailar mejor!

Las 2 chicas fueron a bailar juntas. Varios hombres quisieron bailar con Isabelle, pero ella se negó. Maia se sintió algo celosa de que quisieran arrebatarle a la Nephilim.

Ya pasado un rato Isabelle le dice algo a la Licántropo

-estoy ya algo cansada y tengo sed, voy a pedir algo de beber, ¿te traigo algo?-

-vale, ahora si tengo sed, gracias.

-¿qué te traigo? - dijo Isabelle- yo voy a tomarme un zumo mezclado-

-yo quiero solo agua, tranquila-

-vale, voy-

Llega Isabelle con los 2 vasos, le entrega el suyo a Maia y siguen bailando.

-oye- dice Isabelle- ¿quieres un poco de mi bebida? Si te gusta podemos pedir otros 2 -

- bueno, solo un poco -Maia agarra el vaso de Izzy y bebe- sabe bien, ¡voy yo por las bebidas!-

* * *

Más tarde, Maia estaba algo ebria e Isabelle se ofrece a llevarla con la manada. En el trayecto la subterránea empieza a hablarle a la Nephilim.

-Oye Izzy, - dice ella algo colorada- ¿te puedo contar algo?

-Dime.

- No me gusta Simon como tú crees - se detuvo, agarró a Izzy por los brazos y la vio fijamente a los ojos- Me gustas tú...

-Maia... - dijo sorprendida y colorada la cazadora de sombras- pensé que no te interesaba yo, de hecho tú también me gustas... -

En aquel instante la pelinegro agarró a la joven de cabello castaño por la cintura, la distancia que había entre Maia e Isabelle era mínima. Como reflejo la licántropo cerró los ojos y esperó el beso, fue cálido y apasionado, Maia incluso llegó a pensar que ese fue el mejor beso de toda su vida. Segundos más tarde se separaron e Isabelle se quedó viendo a Maia fijamente a los ojos

-Eres hermosa - dijo la Nephilim - ¿si mejor me quedo durmiendo contigo esta noche?

-Oh vaya, -dijo la mujer lobo- no sé si a Luke y al resto de la manada les agrade mucho la idea… - con voz nerviosa – pero podríamos tratar.

El resto de la trayectoria hacia la ubicación de la manada la subterránea fue abrazada a hija de Raziel.

-Hemos llegado, - dijo Isabelle- mi hermosa Maia.

-Deja entro primero y te aviso si hay actividad y puedo entrar a mi cuarto tranquila…

Pasados unos minutos, Maia aparece y le hace una señal a Isabelle que puede pasar pero en silencio.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mis pequeños! No desesperen, el M viene en el siguiente capítulo, le agradezco muchismo a Aniello, mi onii-san por leer mi fic a pesar de no entender nada, si tienen sugerencias, son bien recibidas e igual los comentarios positivos y negativos. Entiendan que es mi primer Fic y esto lo estoy haciendo por cariño a la pareja.

Espero estar subiendo la 2da parte el fin de semana que viene c: el 03/07/13


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** **Hola! mucho gusto! espero que mi Fic sea de su agrado, es el primero, los comentarios son muy agradecidos! **

**Los personajes mencionados en este Fan Fiction no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare con su saga de Cazadores de sombras**

**Advertencia: Este Fic es Chica x Chica, estás advertido si no te gusta puedes devolverte y seguir con tu vida tranquila en el internet**

* * *

Una vez que Isabelle entra sigue a Maia por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, la mujer lobo pasa y se sienta en su cama.

-Sientate a mi lado - dice la licantropo dando golpesitos a un lado de ella en la cama- la noche es nuestra hoy.

-Gracias... -dice algo apenada la Nephilim- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Que tal si..-Izzy se acerca a ella y la besa- Wow...

-Ésto es mejor, - Dice Maia - que lo que tenía planeado.

Maia se acercó a besar otra vez a Isabelle, esta vez, fue un beso más largo y apasionado.


End file.
